The Goat
by Yami Gir
Summary: You live on a farm? What do you raise? A goat? Hu, well that's cool, I guess. Farm AU. Zexalcest between Zexal II and Dark Zexal and later on Sargassoshipping. Human bodied Zexal forms. (The goat is watching, don't let him win)


**A/N Okay here's something new, zexalcest. This is a co-written story between me and TheScoundrelCookie and really, neither of us know what we're doing, so, yes, take this Farm AU with shipping between Second (Zexal II) and Dark (Dark Zexal) and then later Sargassoshipping. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>The sound of the chickens screeching was enough to make Dark grin as he chased after them. The chickens ran in different directions, trying to get away from their black-haired harasser, but he was quick on their trail. He grabbed one of the chickens, a small brown one, and hoisted it in the air.<p>

"Take this you little shits!" he huffed as he threw said chicken towards a group that was close to him. Unsurprisingly, the brown creature collided with the others which resulted in the chickens toppling to the ground.

Dark widened his eyes as laughter erupted from his lips.

"What a bunch of idiots," he commented through breaths, completely unaware of the rooster that was approaching him from behind.

A large black rooster glared at him silently. Its eyes were aimed at Dark's backside. It briskly ran up to him and lifted its legs, guiding its long spurs at his ass. Dark yelled in pain.

"What the fuck?" He screamed, turning around to see his poultry assailant. The bird jumped at him again, this time aiming for his face. It scratched and pecked at his eyes, not really doing much damage, but still enough to send Dark running out of the coop.

"First!" he hollered as he sped out of the chicken coop. "Get rid of that fucking rooster! He attacked me again!" First sighed and glared at him.

"Let me guess...You were throwing the hens again, weren't you?" he said, irritated. Dark froze in place and briskly shook his head.

"N-no, I was just...Picking up eggs?" He said, unsure even with his own lie.

First gave him a doubtful look but didn't bother to continue the conversation. Instead, he turned his attention back to what he was doing which resulted in Dark frowning.

He was about to open his mouth and complain when he heard a familiar voice interject.

"You picking up eggs? That's funny considering all you and that goat do is cause problems."

Dark scowled as he turned to find Second approaching the two, her small army of multicolored pigs following her.

"Pft, you act as if I care about that damn goat," he huffed, glaring at nothing in particular since he really didn't want to make eye contact with her.

"He is your goat," she countered, frowning in annoyance.

Dark opened his mouth to retort, but upon finding he had no comeback, closed it. Second gave a small, taunting smile which resulted in him scowling and walking away.

Angry, he stomped into the house and went up to his bedroom to sulk.

"Stupid Second, yelling at me for something as dumb as chickens." he grumbled. Yeah, sure, he was actually messing with the birds, but still, did she really have to bring that damn goat into the conversation? He opened the door to his room and nearly screamed. There was that fucking goat, standing on his bed with a book of his in its mouth.

"Ahh! You fucking creature! Get the hell out of my fucking room!" He screamed. He ran in and tried to rip the book out of its mouth and pull the goat off his bed. Unfortunately, the goat released the book which in turn sent Dark sent tumbling backwards. He fell onto his ass, book in hand. Dark hissed in pain from the fall while the goat just stared at him, void of any kind of emotion.

"Ugh, you stupid Goat!" He yelled, tossing the book at the creature, but the goat jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. As for the book, it hit a shelf near his bed which resulted in the items toppling out and making a mess. "FUCK!"

* * *

><p>Second heaved a sigh as she watched Dark's goat run out of the house.<p>

How that goat got in was beyond her, because no matter what she or Third tried, he always managed to sneak inside. Hopefully, he hadn't gone through her stuff or dirtied her bed like last time. Second sighed again as she turned to gaze at her pigs. Unfortunately, when she did, she found they had all scattered and were following after the runaway pet of Dark's.

First was watching with an amused expression before finally deciding to go tend to his chickens which resulted in her being left alone.

That was when Second realized she wanted, no, need, something to soothe her nerves. Perhaps, the kitchen would have something?

She hoped so since she was already entering the household. However, Second wasn't quite up to heading over immediately as she ended up wandering about…. That was until she heard a string of curse words come from Dark's room.

The girl stopped in her tracks as curiosity embedded itself in her chest. It was more than likely the Goat had trashed his room again, but she could never be sure...

As she passed by his room, Second decided to stop and peer in... only to find Dark on the floor. A pile of trash surrounded him, and on his head was a trashcan.

Second stopped in her tracks, giving the boy a confused expression before deciding to reprimand him, "Dark, what are you doing?"

Dark looked back, scowling at her before going back to sorting through his things, "That fucking goat fucked up all my shit!"

"Then why don't you get rid of him? And in the process, you can do your chores like you're supposed to," she countered, giving him an annoyed expression.

"Chores? Nah."

"Dark," she harshly stated, narrowing her eyes at the male. However, this was a little harder to manage since the plastic trashcan still lingered on his head.

"Mmmm, only if yo-"

"I am not giving you a blowjob," Second interrupted in a flat tone.

He immediately scowled and stood up from his seat on the floor. For moment, Second thought she had won this argument, but then, Dark plopped onto his bed and gave her an unhappy look.

"I'm not going until you suck me off."

No response from her.

"Come on~~! I know you want to~!"

She clenched her teeth and held onto every fiber of patience she had left. The urge to punch him was strong, but she didn't want to ruin her chances of actually getting Dark to do his chores.

"Fine… But only if you do your chores afterwards."

"Yeah, yeah," he huffed, frowning in disdain at the mention of those damn obligations. "Just hurry up!"

Second sighed as she entered the room, careful to avoid the mess on the floor before finally kneeling in front of the dark-haired male. Immediately, she focused her attention on his groin and unsurprisingly, found a bulge that seemed to beg for its release from the confines of the fabric. She complied by pulling the first layer of fabric away, but Second found she wasn't ready to begin just yet. Instead, she took to running her fingers against the cloth that hid his dick. Dark hitched his breath, the friction getting to him, but he managed to maintain a smirk on his face.

The female rolled her eyes as she finally removed the final layer of cloth and took a good look at Dark's erect penis. When she was done with that, she leaned in, taking the head into her mouth as she began to suck on it slowly.

A moan rolled out of Dark's lips then as he arched his head back and rested his hand over her hair, stroking it in an attempt to not force the girl to take anymore of his dick. Second rolled her eyes then as she placed her right hand over his shaft and began to pump it.

However, with that decision, Dark grabbed a fistful of her hair as he began to push her head towards him, forcing the girl to take in more and more of his length. If Second didn't know any better, she would have choked, but considering she had done this many times before, she only shifted the dick's position to where it was brushing against her right cheek. Afterwards, she began to run her tongue along the underside of his penis, provoking a louder moan from Dark.

At that moment, he began to thrust, slowly forcing Second to take in more and more of his length. It was then when the woman began to feel drops of precum ooze from the tip, giving her a salty taste she very much did not enjoy.

She gazed up, forcing herself to glare at the male as a look of pure bliss was written all over his face. Unfortunately, he only managed to look even more stupid since the very same plastic bin was still on his head.

However, at that moment, he released another moan before commenting between ragged breaths, "Shit. I'm… I'm close!"

'Oh good,' she thought in relief, but unfortunately, Second wasn't aware just how close he was.

Another thrust into her mouth and, "Ah fuck I'm coming!"

Immediately, she was met with streams of the white, gooey liquid as they filled her mouth, forcing herself to swallow as much as she could. However, she was unable to swallow all of it which resulted in some of the liquid forcing itself out of her mouth as they ran down her chin.

Dark heaved a content sigh as he released his grip on his bedsheets and relaxed a little into his bed. After a few more deep breaths, he opened his mouth, "Y'see? Not such a big deal, right Se-"

His voice died away as he seemed to focus his attention on the doorway.

Second, whom was busy cleaning her face from the excess cum, peered to her side and found the animal that was Dark's pet staring at them with wide, blank eyes.

"How, how," His voice faltered, a horrified expression set on his face. "How long was he watching?"

Second didn't answer. Instead, she took to standing up as she forced Dark to his feet.

"Doesn't matter," she huffed as she began to head to the door.

"B-But Secon-"

"Dark, if you don't get here in less than a minute, I am never giving you a blowjob again! Do you hear me?!" Second yelled angrily.

The male froze before grumbling as he made himself presentable.

"Also," began Second, "take that stupid trashcan off your head. It makes you look stupid during orgasm."


End file.
